


Hello New Neighbor, I Need Your Assistance

by The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived



Series: Klance One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Arachnophobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluffy, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, One-Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, fear of spiders, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived/pseuds/The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived
Summary: Lance hears a knock on his door and is surprised to find a boy on the other side.





	Hello New Neighbor, I Need Your Assistance

Lance was cleaning his apartment when there was a knock on the door. He rushes to it to only find a boy about his age standing there looking very nervous. Lance chuckles as he sees the boy fidget with his hands before he speaks.

 

“I am really sorry for bothering you new neighbor, I know you probably don’t know my name, but you smiled at me the other day when I was moving in and you seem like a nice guy, so can you please come help me kill the giant spider that is in my kitchen. I can make you something to eat after,” the smaller boy said all in one breath. Lance looked at him and shrugged.

 

“Uh, sure,” Lance said as he stepped out of his apartment and closed the door. He looked at the smaller boy who nodded. Lance then followed said boy up a flight of stairs to the apartment above Lance’s. They entered and Lance noticed it had the same layout as his, but it didn’t have the feeling of home. Besides that, Lance walked into the kitchen to see silverware all over the floor. He looked over to the boy with one eyebrow raised in question. The boy shrugged and looked down in embarrassment. When Lance finally looked up, he saw a huge spider sitting in the corner of the wall. He paused for a moment to think before taking off one of his sneakers and positioning it correctly in his hand.

 

Lance heard feet moving behind him, and when Lance looked back, he saw that the bathroom door was closing with the boy hiding inside. Lance chuckled and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He stood near the corner and-

 

**SLAP**

The spider fell to the ground dead. Lance walked over to the counter and grabbed a paper tower, picked up the spider, and threw it away in the trash can. He then moved over to the bathroom to knock lightly on the door. The small boy’s head peaked out.

 

“Is it dead?” He asked. Lance nodded. “Thank you so much. Let me make you something to eat.” The boy then quickly walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen to start prepping some food. It was then Lance realized he didn’t know the boy’s name.

 

“I just realized I forgot to introduce myself,” he said as he walked towards the boy. He stuck a hand out. “The name’s Lance.”

 

The boy looked up with a smile. “Keith. Thank you again, Lance. Now, what would you like to eat?”


End file.
